The Best Of Friends
by JaneDoe1997
Summary: Before enchanted peaches and stolen babies, there was a fae prince and a tall dwarf.  They were the closest friends, until SHE came along.  How will the two teens cope with friendship and shared loves?


_Before the grumpy old dwarf we're come to know and love, there was a tall handsome dwarf with clear blue eyes and light brown locks. He was the King's closet friend, before he was even a king! But that was over two thousand years ago, when the young prince and dwarf were but only a thousand years old, and still considered adolescents. As many have seen, the dwarf and king have changed opinions of each other since then, but they don't even know half the story._

The abnormally tall dwarf jogs up to the gate entering the Goblin City, just past the Junk Yard. Beginning to open the gate the scrawny goblin guard's armor clamors as he straightens and begins to yell at the young dwarf.

"Oh, shut up! I'm just going to see the prince."

"Are you? Name yourself!" The dwarf groans as they begin to go over the same words spoken every other week, as the dwarf goes to and from the complete other side of the king and queen's Labyrinth.

"Again?" He sighs, leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. "Very well. I am Prince Jareth's _personal friend,_ Hobious. Do we really have to go over this _again_? I'm here _every other week!_"

The guard begins to argue and scream every time Hobious goes to so much as _touch _the gate. Finally Hobious becomes extremely exasperated and pulls out a crystal ball, shrunken to fit into a pocket in his poet's shirt. "Jareth!" he yells into the miniature ball. "Get your glittery backside here! This _idiot,_" he pointedly looks to the guard. "of a sentry is being _ridiculous!_"

A young fae man with a frilly poet's shirt and ludicrously tight pants, black gloves, leather boots and a riding whip. He smirks as his friend's tawny colored face reddening. "What seems to be the problem here, Sir Yutilles?"

"This dwarf thinks he can just prance right on into the Goblin City." He starts laughing and Jareth joins in, simulated. Hobious glares at him a irritation.

Jareth stops laughing, abruptly, and glares at him menacingly. "Silence! Can he not come into the city, Yutilles?"

The goblin's cackles turn into coughs and he straightens, daring to stand up to the prince, with a slight blush marring his pale cheeks. "Not without the King and Queen's permission, your highness."

"And they have not given him the permission yet?"

"No?"

"Hogwash! They allow him into the city, much less the castle, every latter week!" The guard swallows. Jareth's face darkens and he leers. "Surly you haven't been sleeping on the guard again, have you?" The guard goes to stand up for himself. "Open the gates!" Jareth bellows as the fool stands, clanking his kneecaps together. The guard hurries to obey the orders. As Jareth and a smirking Hobious walk through the gates Jareth looks back to the guard. "And do not believe I will not speak to my mother and father, _King and Queen_ of your pathetic hide, about this fault of yours."

The gates slam shut and the boys look to each other, before bursting out laughing, holding their sides as Jareth actually begins to slap his knee. The goblins stare and the high Fae ladies flirt and giggle behind fans as their mothers attempt to disregard their daughter's obvious attraction to such an immature act by their future king.

One of the younger Fae girls, only in her early thousands, only pleasantly smiles at the boys, in slight humor, but not the same way as her older sisters act. Her mother begins to urge her older sisters to leave and, with much displeasure, they follow, their youngest sister trailing behind them with only a slight glance to the boys who've long since stopped their hooting and are now toying with the other girls. Hobious noticed the girl look their way and patted Jareth's arm pointing to the young Fae maiden. Jareth nods and nudges Hobious toward her. Taking the hint, the young, good-looking, tall dwarf, hurries up to the mature girl, much to her sisters jealousy and mother's distaste.

"Hello, milady." He says pushing a stand of light brown hair from his face, as he takes her hand and gets on one knee, kissing it. "Would you mind coming to the prince's coronation ball? Prince Jareth would be quite pleased."

She blushes and holds her lacy fan to her face, blushing. Her mother looks away from the dwarf to not anger her prince with her gimance, but it is not her of whom has captured the young creatures' attention. It is, in fact, a rather hideous woman of whom Hobious assumes to be the girl's sister. "Of course!" Her voice is high and raspy. "We'd love to go! Wouldn't we, Aceilia?" The sister swats the boys' love interest with her fan.

"Yes." She says in a small voice. Stumbling forward from the older sister's push. Before a more than willing Hobious is able to catch her, the prince clutches her arm carefully to steady her, smiling flirtatiously. "Thank you, your highness."

"Please, call me Jareth and this is Hoggle. And you are…?"

"Aceilia, your highne-Jareth." She blushes and her sisters giggle.

"Lady Aceilia. Lovely name." He takes her hand and kisses it, staring longingly into the girl's eyes. "May I assume that I will see this lovely face of yours tomorrow evening at my coronation?"

"Yes."

"Marvelous! Well, my beauty, I believe I must be departing to return home. Good evening, Lady Aceilia."

"Prince Jareth." she nods, her hand warming under the touch of his hand over her's.

"Ladies." Aceilia's sisters giggle and call out 'good night's to him as he kisses their sister's hand, again, and dismisses himself from their presence.

Hoggle had long since gone back into the crowd of young ladies, angry at his heritage. Why couldn't he be a prince? He's good enough; strong enough…good looking enough. Why does Jareth get all the good luck while Hoggle spends a good amount of his time killing fairies and picking up jewels and other sparkling items in the name of his diseased mother.

The ladies fawn over him, overjoyed that he'd left the other girl, oblivious to the fact he'd left because of her obvious attraction to Jareth over him.

"Oh, come, come, come, Hoggle!" Jareth says swinging an arm over his comrade's shoulders giving a toothy grin to the maidens. "Don't honestly tell me your _jealous_, are you?"

"Well, excuse me, your _highness,_" he mutters and shrugs his arm from him, "but not _all_ of ushave egos the size of the Above _and _the Underground."

"Oh, don't tell me you've slipped into one of your moods again, have you?" He asks, drunk on lust.

"I'd just prefer to go to the castle and retire to my bed, that's all."

"Of course."

Jareth and Hoggle continue up the way to the castle and retire to their bedrooms, after a thorough flirt from Jareth's younger sister to Hoggle.

"Hoggle! Get up! C'mon! We're going to Lea." Lea is the exact opposite of Jareth's Labyrinth. Instead of mazes and hills, Lea is a land filled with flatlands and plains. The palace is underground-as with most signs of habitation-, with stocky pillars and elves inhabiting most the population, much the way goblins do for Labyrinth.

Jareth's aunt and uncle are the rulers of this city, much to him parent's detest. His father and his brother never got along well, considering Jaren, Jareth's father, and his uncle, Orrick, have every different tastes. Lea, the Elfish city-ruled by Fae- was almost completely made up of underground roots, flower vines and happy Elfish folk from every Elf origins; tall, short, lean, stocky, Forest, Water…. Jaren, however, is more keen on rock with his wife, Talaith, adding in that forest and the hedge, much to Jaren's detest. Their son, however, enjoyed the company of both greens and stones, and loved his home much.

The only thing that kept the two kingdoms from devastate each other is their love for the light hearted youth, and the fact that the Elves would rather not get dirty and the goblin's would scream and run at the thought of being cleaned.

"Jareth…," Hoggle moans rolling over in his bed. "Why do I have to go? You never made me before." He throws a pillow over his head.

Jareth smirks and leans against the pole on Hoggle's bed, playing with a crystal ball. "Oh, so you'd rather stay with Talain?"

"No! I'm comin'!" He throws the pillows and blankets off him and falls out of his bed, landing in a sprinter's position. Jareth's sister who had been bringing Hoggle breakfast heard their exchange and dropped the food in his doorway and ran to her own chambers, sobbing from the rejection. "Thanks, Jareth. Now look at what I have to clean up." Jareth looks to the door flicking his wrist to terminate the crystal. "Your right, such a pity." he sighs with faux sadness. "A waste of perfectly good food."

"Jareth, you know perfectly well what I was talkin' 'bout." he mutters, pulling on a shirt, not bothering to tuck it in as he starts to walk to Talain's chambers.

"I guess I'll just have to go to Lea without you!" Jareth calls down the hallways after Hoggle, smirking and disappears to the underground kingdom.

"Oh, come on, Talain!" Hoggle says leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, irritated. "You know I didn't mean it." His mouth is against the door trying to be heard better.

"Just go away!" She yells back at him, her voice shaky. Another hoarser voice is heard trying to comfort her.

"Talain," He says as sincere as he can manage while mentally groaning inside. "Please, I'm really sorry, I just want to talk to you!"

From inside the room Hoggle hears a soft murmur from the girl's voice. "Father, please make him leave." Footsteps head toward the door to open and send Hoggle away, but Hoggle takes a Rose Ore from his jewels and lays it at her door before stalking away angrily.

Storming through the Goblin City, on his way to the beginning of the maze to get out of there and back to his simple, exterminator, life living just outside of the bog, between it and the trees before the Junk Yard. Drowning in his rage he doesn't notice that his name is being called and a girl is playing with a young goblin child in front of him.

The young Fae prince is calling his name and is beginning to run up to him after returning from his uncle's kingdom. Jareth wonders why Hoggle is ignoring him. Surely, he couldn't _still _be angry at him for leaving him behind, in the hands of his lively younger sister. Talain isn't _that _bad.

Hoggle turns a corner, still hurrying. Jareth is too far behind the abnormally tall dwarf to see the whole scene play out, but when he rounds the corner, he sees his closest friend holding _his _Lady Aceilia.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry, Lady Aceilia! I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me." Hoggle says, holding her tightly against himself, keeping her steady.

She blushes and pulls away but the dwarfish man grabs her hand and pulls her back to him in an attempt to apologize and explain himself better, driven by some unknown source to redeem himself. She stumbles over her dress in the process though and falls into him, her arms flinging around his neck. Hoggle teeters a bit, and, unexpectedly, his mouth comes down over her's and they stay there for a moment, too shocked to move.

"Hobious! Lady Aceilia! What is the meaning of this?"

"Jareth! I-I-"

"Your highness!"

"Out." He growls. His heart becoming hardened. Hoggle just stares at the Fae man. "Get out of my Labyrinth!" Hoggle yanks himself away from the girl and begins to run to the front gates, not bothering to save his good name. The girl begins to head the same way, but Jareth grabs her roughly, over whelmed with his lust for the girl. "You! You will be my bride or be banned forever to the Bog!"

The girl sobs and regretfully agrees to marry the king-to-be.

_Despite being forced into the marriage, Lady Aceilia eventually fell in love with the now king and were married for five hundred years, before she died, giving birth to Jareth's first child. The child grew to be eight-years-old, still an infant in Fae terms, but grew ill on his eighth birthday before dieing three weeks later. His parents and sister, also died from the plague, and grieving from all the losses, he turned to the friend he had long since banished. Hoggle turned his back on Jareth's pleas, withering under the rejection and sorrow of living alone on the outskirts of Labyrinth, occupying himself with only collecting jewels and killing fairies. Unlike the fae, Hoggle, meerly a dwarf, grew old and wisened while Jareth was reserved in his young-age._

_Jareth's heart frozen heart caused him to lose the love that had built up within himself. Eventually, Jareth locked himself away in his castle, never revealing himself to his kingdom. After a hundred years, Orrick, ruler of Lea, told Jareth to toughen up and stop hiding. This angered him, and attacked Lea. The whole kingdom was destroyed, Elves turned to Fieries and his aunt and uncle transformed to the hideous goblins of the Junk Yard. His uncle eventually died and his aunt, Agnes, lived in sorrow, collecting junk thrown out from the Above. Jareth even became cruel to his beloved goblins and he began to take children from families, to fill his offspring-less voide. Eventually, though, the High King grew angry and demanded Jareth could only take a child if they were wished away by family._

_This continued for a long time and a woman ultimately wrote a book about what happened the book was passed down her great-great granddaughter, a young girl named Sarah. Jareth considered himself lost to love and was completely fine with that fact, until Sarah wished her brother to the goblins. Her feisty interior with a passive exterior. With her attitude, she ultimately reminded him of his dead bride, and fell in love. Poor Hoggle never found himself love, but finally gained friends through the young girl, though never building up what was torn down between himself and the king.__**100 years old**_

_**Jareth **_


End file.
